Owen Hunt
"As surgeons, we rely on cycles. Heartbeats. Cell regeneration. Circadian rhythms. We know something's wrong when the cycle is broken. Our duty is to fix it, to force the cogs back in line. But that break can also be useful, like a warning shot. When we come to depend on a cycle, the thought of breaking it is scary. Even if the cycle causes harm. But sometimes, when we break the cycle, we find something better, something unexpected. Something we never dared to dream was possible. We find freedom. We find peace." - Owen Hunt (S14E5) Owen Hunt is the former Head of Trauma and also the former Chief at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He was also honorably discharged from the army because of the death of his entire group. He was married to Cristina Yang and then he married to Amelia Shepherd but both marriages failed. He is currently fostering a baby named Leo Nelson. He is expecting a child with Teddy Altman. History Early Life He grew up in Seattle with his parents and his sister. He played soccer. He went to college at Harvard. He completed his residency at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. After that he enlisted in the army and became a trauma surgeon for the army. Relationship with Cristina and His PTSD The first time Owen came to the hospital, he and Cristina had an instant bond. Cristina slipped and was impaled by an icicle and became a patient. When Owen and Cristina were by themselves, Owen pulled the icicle out and kissed her. He returned after getting discharged from the army and he pretended not to remember Cristina because he wasn't the same man he was before he left. They started dating and when Owen stayed over, he had an episode because of the ceiling fan spinning which led to him strangling Cristina. Callie came in to see what the noise was and woke Owen up. He felt terrible for hurting Cristina that he wanted to break up. They didn't break up until after they had sex and Cristina said that she couldn't handle the relationship anymore. Cristina's Abortion Cristina had always said that she didn't want kid so when she got pregnant, she refused to talk with Owen about it. She believed that the kid should be with parents that want it and not a parent that wont want it. Owen found out that Cristina made an appointment to have an abortion and was so angry that he kicked her out of their house. Owen stopped talking to Cristina and answering her calls. Meredith told him that Cristina hadn't gotten the abortion yet but that Owen should support her because the guilt of resenting her own child would kill Cristina. Owen told Cristina they needed to talk and when they did Owen took Cristina to her appointment. He also held her hand as the doctor performed the abortion. Cheating on Cristina Owen was mad at Cristina for getting the abortion and he yelled in front of all their friends that she killed there baby. They started avoiding each other and Owen told Cristina he was moving out. Cristina didn't want Owen to leave her so they went into couples therapy. These problems caused him to cheat with Cristina. He cheated with a girl he met in a bar. This led to Cristina ignoring him and throwing a bowl of cereal in his face. Cristina wanted to hear about the cheating so they stayed home and told everybody they had the flu. Owen and Cristina talked about it all day and they realized Owen cheated on Cristina to hurt her. After Christina left, he got close to Amelia He need someone to pull him out of the darkness like Cristina, so he grew closer to Amelia which led to them sleeping with each other in an on call room. They eventually got together in a more romantic way. Amelia and Owen had a very weird relationship. Owen helped Amelia after Derek died. Amelia told Owen that she had gotten oxy from a drug dealer and she wanted to take it but Owen told her that if she took it, it would cause her to spiral. She gave him the oxy and began to cry. He also stayed with her when Amelia listened to Derek's last voice mail message. They were confused about what there relationship was. They started dating but hen Nathan Riggs showed up and Owen began blocking Amelia out. Amelia decide to propose to Owen and said she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Personality Owen is the type of guy that is quick on his feet. He is a natural born leader. He can stay calm under pressure and is an awesome leader. Even though he is a leader, he is a strict leader. He doesn't like changing his ways. He doesn't like to admit when he is wrong. He is a risk taker with the women he dates, he dates women who cant give him what he wants.